The overall goal of the project proposed herein is to continue strengthening the University of Texas-Pan American's biomedical research infrastructure during the period of January 2007 to December 2008 and beyond. We will consolidate and expand our proven comprehensive sponsored program approach that promulgates vigorous participation of faculty and students particularly underrepresented minorities in research, as we transition from EARDA to full university support. We seek funds to accomplish the following: 1. To perpetuate the activities of the office of biomedical research resources at the University of Texas-Pan American (UTPA) and to expand its biomedical research support activities. To expand the existing mechanism utilized by OBRR to fund pilot biomedical research projects that have potential for attracting external funding. To expand the research assistance provided to the biomedical research community at UTPA so that further increases in sponsored research activities can be realized. 4. To foster additional collaborations and partnerships between UTPA and research-intensive institutions in the field of joint research, joint proposal development and faculty seminar presentation. 5. To perform continuous formative and summative evaluation of the proposed project to facilitate achieving the goals and objectives of the project. As UTPA expands its student base and becomes the premiere college educator of Hispanic students in the nation, we need projects such as SRIP to aid us in providing activities that encourage Hispanic students to pursue biomedical research careers. Our success in implementing SRIP phase I with many positive outcomes as documented herein, warrants continuation of the project.